1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network testing, and more particularly to a method for testing dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic components of a device must be self-tested in a product line before release. Such testing can include a test of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) mounted on the electronic device to assure the quality of the DRAM.
Presently, the DRAM is tested by a test program stored in a specific memory location of the DRAM, so the specific memory location of the DRAM storing the test program cannot be tested. Therefore, the test result of the DRAM may be inaccurate.